


Bullet Wounds and Debt

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drug Addiction, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, No Romance, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At gun point, the blonde's lost a motive to live and has finally given up on life at the hands on the most widely known drug dealer in Park County. The guy's a psycho, dark blue eyes slit into a glare with his finger on the trigger though his hand was clearly shaking signifying that he was nervous or that he didn't want to but his gaze was distant, "Craig." The guy jumps at the sound of Kenny's voice and his eyes seem to snap back into reality from behind the haze. "Don't be a pussy, just kill me."





	Bullet Wounds and Debt

        He dug around in his pocket for a minute before dragging out a cigarette and lighter. Karen raised an eyebrow as he lit it and took a long drag. "I didn't know you smoked." She said through her teeth as the brunette girl crossed her arms. Kenny blew the cloud of smoke into her face causing the younger girl to go into a coughing fit and smirked that crooked smile. "What's it to you?" He asked, taking another drag, watching his sister with challenging eyes. "That's not good for you." She said a few seconds after she'd finished coughing and he laughed while the smoke left his lips with ease. "Nothing I do is good for me. Now go back home, I have some unfinished business with that asshole Craig Tucker." He said, turning on his heels and beginning to walk away. "I'm not going anywhere until you promise to stop smoking." Karen said, the sound of feet against gravel catching up to him and gripping his left shoulder.  
        The blonde groaned and stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to look at her. "Go home Karen, Tucker wants his money and we both know damn well I don't got it." He said slowly, shrugging Karen's hand off his shoulder but didn't make a move to start walking again. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, green eyes watching Kenny in anticipation. "I don't have the money he wants, I've been working my ass off but I don't got it all. He's gonna kill me an' there's nothing you or Kevin can do about it-" "Who gives a shit about Kevin? He's in jail and I swear to god if you go to jail too because of your dumb drug addiction-" The older McCormick almost laughed at the fact his sister finally found the courage to swear aloud but listened to her anyways. "Or even worse," He could hear her voice break and he turned to face her before embracing his sister in a tight hug. "Don't think about that Karen." He whispered, having to lean down to hug the eighth grader. "I don't want you to die Ken. What happens when we can't pay the bills anymore?" She was so close to tears as she buried her face in her brother's shoulder. Kenny bit back tears, "Don't think like that, I'll be fine-- you know I will. No one kills Kenny McCormick." He lied through his teeth as a way to make his sister feel even the slightest bit better but he knew his attempts were futile.  
        "You promise?" She asked, voice quiet and weak at the most. The tone of her words only tore him apart and he nodded, "Now go back home, Tucker'll be here any moment and I don't want you around when he gets here." He warned and pulled away from the hug. "Wait-" Headlights turned a corner and Kenny grit his teeth, knowing he'd have to send his sister off. "Go, I'll be home later tonight-- I promise." He whispered and pushed Karen along and back towards the house. "I love you." She said before pulling Kenny into a brief hug and disappearing into the night and what he hoped was the way back to the house. With that thought he was off, headlights chasing after him as he ran into the small town and away from the train tracks and his worn down home. He'd ran so quickly that he didn't know that there were two cars-- expensive ones and a car almost as dark as the night stayed behind as the other drove after him. He turned into an alley, heart racing and beating hard against his ribs and he could swear that his anxiety ran up his spine and sent chills right back down it. He grit his teeth, hiding behind a dumpster as he panted, trying to quiet his breathing as he peeked out towards the open road as he heard the car park.  
        Kenny could've sworn he'd lost the guys as soon as he turned the corner and ran into the alley but was almost immediately cornered. His mind was racing but he couldn't manage words in his choked up throat. His eyes were wild as the men closed in on him, eyes fixated into a poisonous glare as tension and anger radiated off the main guy in front, Craig Tucker. "McCormick," The noirette began with a wicked grin, "where's my money?" The blonde’s eyes flickered around, trying to find a way to escape. “Come on, Kenny.” Craig said slowly as he took a few steps forward, “There’s nowhere for you to go from here. Don’t you think we haven’t already gone to your house?” “Karen. What did you do to Karen?” Kenny growled through grit teeth, the noirette waved his hand dismissively. “We didn’t do anything—not yet at least.” He let out a laugh but the men beside him stood almost motionless and they were bigger guys and Kenny wasn’t sure if he could take them on or not but decided against it but that didn’t stop him from running. Craig’s smile disappeared almost immediately and he looked at the men who stood behind him, his eyes were hard and his jaw was set. “Find him and bring him to me. If he doesn’t come, remind him we’ve got his _precious_ sister.”  
        "Come back here McCormick! You know damn well you can't run from us forever." It was Clyde Donovan, one of his closest friends since kindergarten but he knew the brunette well enough to never trust him when it came to Craig and the money he was offered to hunt down his clients and lure them to their deaths with his silver tongue and way of words-- he was a secret weapon that the blonde knew almost too well what Craig would do if Clyde got to him. "Come on, dude. I can't run for too long. I've gotta date with this girl later and it would be so much better if you just came along with us." Kenny looked back, seeing a worn out looking Clyde running after him. He froze as he collided with someone and his head snapped back as arms were locked tight around him, "Gotcha." Kenny struggled in Stan's grip, "Get off me!" He shouted, flailing his legs and trying his best to get out of the noirette's hold. "Lemmie go, I'll give you anything." Stan laughed, arms tightened around Kenny's neck, putting him into a choke hold as he struggled, "We both know you don't have anything to give. You're broke, you can't pay for the drugs-- you've dug your own grave and there's nothin' you can do about it now except die because you're an irresponsible and poor excuse of a good son."  
        Kenny trashed in Stan's hold as Craig came into view, “Ah, good to see you finally decided to join us for our _little talk_.” He said slowly as he approached, face twisted up into an angry look while he stared Kenny down. “You see, McCormick, a lotta people come to me asking for drugs and promising me money in return. But—it’s rare that I don’t get said money and have to come to terms with them and by that,” He paused, pulling out a piece with a wicked grin. “I mean, I gotta kill them. You see, Kenny, I don’t like liars and I shoulda known from the start that you were in fact a liar. Considering the shit relationship we were in back in senior year of high school.” Kenny flinched at the memory, almost too familiar and vivid for his liking. "Sure, it was fun and all but from what I know now-- you haven't been dating around lately, I've heard you're too busy for that kinda shit right now. And you know who I heard this from? Bebe, I heard it from her and you know what else she told me? That even when we were in that relationship you were too busy fucking around with everyone to actually care for what we were. And that hurts, really, it does." His tone was dead, no emotion or even the slightest hint to indicate whether he was being serious or not. He was closer now, shadow casting between the distance and approaching Kenny with an agonizingly slow speed. "Quit talking." Kenny interrupted with a wide grin as Craig stopped walking and shot a glare in the blonde's direction. "I didn't pay you back for you to monologue, now did I? Kill me, it'll be so much easier than talking to someone like me, who doesn't care about what you have to say."  
        Within a few quick strides Craig was in front of the blonde, safety off, hand gripping the front of Kenny's shirt and the gun pressed against his forehead. "Shut the hell up." He hissed, jabbing the guy's forehead with the gun. "Where's my fucking money?" He asked, "You give me it all to me and I can be on my merry way but if you don't got it--" He paused to let out a bitter laugh, "If you don't got it, you, your sister-- your entire fucking family is going to disappear of the face of the fucking earth, you got it?" Kenny only grinned at the noirette. "I'll kill them first, you got that? I'll kill your shit excuses of parents in front of you and let you watch as I kill your sister. Give me the money, McCormick." It was clear that Craig wasn't playing games but the grin on Kenny's face only grew the more the blue eyed male spoke, "S'that all you got, Tucker?" He almost laughed as he leaned into the male gripping his shirt, "Some shit excuse that you know you won't be able to go through with? Are you really gonna kill my parents and my sister right in front of poor little me?" His voice was taunting as he leaned his head into the gun, "Just kill me and leave 'em outta it, I'm the only person you got a valid reason to kill, so why don't you do it? Why don't you kill me right now, I do gotta death wish so, do me a favor and just end my life right now." Craig's hand was shaky as he watched the blonde smile at him. "You're insane." He whispered, voice trembling but he didn't lower the weapon in favor of the distant want and need to kill him right then and there. "And you're a pussy, so do it." Kenny retorted, face twisting up into an angry look. "Kill me, Craig." He hissed behind grit teeth.  
        "You're a fucking psycho!" Craig dropped the gun with a confused but horrified look. The blonde fumbled for the weapon and aimed it at the other in front of him. "That was dumb, now wasn't it?" He asked with a smile, "I'd love to stay and talk, Tucker." Craig cast his gaze back to another two men and nodded once. "But I havea sister I needta get back from your poor excuse of a posse--" "Let me go!" Kenny looked back at Craig as Karen came into view, hands tied behind her back and a blindfold covering her eyes as she struggled in one of the men's hold. "Kenny!" She shouted, "Help me." The guy placed his hand over her mouth with a grin as another raised a gun to her head, "Give me the money, Kenny and your sister doesn't haveta die." Craig glared as he watched the blonde point the gun at him. Kenny flashed a smile at the noirette and let out a quiet laugh, "I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon." He said, not hesitating as he flicked his wrist and shot the gun, hitting the guy with the gun in the back, "Shoot her!" Craig shouted as Kenny shot at the other who held onto the younger girl, making his grip on her let go as the blindfold loosened granting the brunette with her sight. Kenny smiled maniacally, "Run!" He mouthed at the girl as she stared at him with terrified green eyes before nodding once and leaving the alleyway with quick feet. Stan and Clyde were quick to Craig's side, asking questions about Karen and what they should do but the noirette brushed them off as he spun on his heels and walking back to the entrance to the alley. "Just kill him and get it over with, the girl can live and so can his family so they can suffer and pay back the debt that he wasn't willing to pay."  
        Craig got back into the dark car, glancing out the window at the bright town lights that contrasted the dark and still night streets and sky. He let out a sigh and took out a cigarette and placed it between his lips before taking out his lighter. He flicked on the flame and lit the cancer stick with a stoic look, "What a dumbass." He muttered as a gun shot rang out and both Stan and Clyde walked out of the alley, unharmed with equally unnerved looks. "Is he gone?" Craig asked as they got into the front seats. Stan nodded and Clyde grunted in response and Craig nodded. "Good." He muttered as the brunette started the car and they began to slowly drive off. He cast his glance into the dark alleyway to find the hint of an orange jacketed male covered in red as he lay on the concrete but mostly out of sight. A small smile found it's way to his features, "I hope you burn in hell." He muttered under his breath before he took in a drag of the cigarette. He leaned back in his seat, "Let's get a drink and mourn over our good friend's death-- he deserves that much." He mumbled as the car disappeared into the night.


End file.
